


The Talk

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laguna realizes he's neglected a very important conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> Originally posted July 12th, 2011.
> 
> Prompt: Laguna tries to make up for lost time by giving his son 'the talk'.

"So... did they cover more practical information at Garden?" Laguna questioned. Once he'd asked and taken in the utterly confused expression on Squall's face, he knew that either they'd skipped that entirely - or he had phrased that rather badly.

He hoped for the latter. He really hoped it was the latter, otherwise...

"Like what?" Squall questioned, staring at Laguna. "Our educations were quite thorough and there were electives not involving warfare or weapons-handling. Seifer may actually have taken Home-Ec."

Laguna frowned. "You didn't?"

"No..." Squall shifted. "Took an automotive repair class then, and... can't remember the rest."

He didn't look too worried about that, which always upset Laguna far more than it did Squall. Squall always seemed to shrug off the holes in his memory as if it was perfectly natural. But, Laguna supposed, to him, it was.

"Oh... that's not quite what I meant, though," Laguna admitted after a long moment. "More like... a health-related class?"

"How to set bones while on missions and patch up just about anything?" Squall seemed to be getting annoyed by the line of questioning. "Laguna, what does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm going to get a drink," Laguna replied almost too-abruptly. Enough that Squall frowned and looked almost like he wanted to say something. This wasn't going well at all, not that he'd expected it too. He really wasn't the person to be talking to Squall about this sort of thing anyway. There were just too many reasons why it was just not the right thing to be doing.

But Squall was his... well, he needed to make sure Squall knew all the important stuff, at least. It was just a lot harder to ask about it than he thought it would be.

"I'll get drinks," Squall said with a little headshake. Maybe he'd noticed the little twitches that Laguna knew he was making. Maybe he knew that either way, Laguna just needed to relax and think of a way to rephrase his question.

Once Squall was out of the room, Laguna leaned back and thought maybe he'd just call Selphie and ask her. It would be easier. Talking about this sort of stuff with Squall just didn't work well. Talking about anything with Squall, honestly, didn't usually work well. Yet... in the end, they worked well together, even if Squall would never admit it.

And they...

It wasn't water that Squall brought back. And there was a bit of a glint in Squall's eyes that said he knew that maybe Laguna needed a little liquid courage.

"Thanks," Laguna said softly. He drank.

"Whatever," Squall replied. He looked to have something a little less toxic. "So what are you trying to ask about, anyway?"

"Mmm." Laguna set his empty glass on a nearby table. "When I was young, I think it was called 'the birds and the behemoths'..."

Squall choked on his own drink, which Laguna really hoped wasn't anything alcoholic or fizzy in any way. At least it didn't come out his nose. But this was Squall, and things like that probably never happened to him.

"Laguna..."

"Well, traditionally I should be the one talking to you about..."

"Laguna..." It was more of a warning this time.

"It's important that you know..."

"Laguna!"

Laguna blinked a couple of times. He thought he was finally getting somewhere with the conversation.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Sighing, Laguna reached to turn out the bedside table lamp, knocking over his empty glass in the process. He heard it thump, unharmed, on the carpet. He also heard Squall sigh. And then Squall settled a bit closer anyway, in an indication that 'go to sleep' may not have been literal.

Squall probably knew all he needed to know, anyway.


End file.
